Solleu River Raid
The Solleu River Raid was an event that occured during the Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY, by a group formed mostly of Naboo joined together against the Trade Federation in an effort to raid its prison camps on the Solleu River. The group consisted of Rescue Flight, members of Bravo Squadron, and the Toydarian Reti. After arriving at the camps, Reti and the Bravo pilots attacked the Trade Federation defenses in the area and destroyed a shield gate on the river. This allowed Rescue Flight to retrieve the prisoners from the camps and escape downriver to a nearby sea. The pilots continued to protect the Rescue Boats from Federation reinforcements as they traveled to the Europa Islands to rendezvous with the freighter Mercatan. The Naboo forces were successful and the Mercatan was able to leave with the freed prisoners. ''Prior to the Events In 32 BBY, the Trade Federation invaded the planet Naboo.4 In their ensuing occupation, the Federation rounded up the local populace and placed the people in prison camps. One of the camps was set up on islands located near a waterfall on the Solleu River. It was that camp that was targeted to be liberated. A plan was formed to have Rescue Flight, led by Rescue Leader, retrieve the imprisoned with Rescue Boats and deliver them to the freighter Mercatan. Rhys Dallows, as Bravo Ten, would lead Bravos Eight and Twelve along with his friend Reti to provide air support. ''The Raid The rescuers approached the camps through a cave that led to the bottom of the waterfall. Rhys and the other pilots were the first to emerge from behind the waterfall and were immediately fired upon by turret droids. Rhys ordered the Rescue Boats to hold back while the rest of them destroyed the droids. After enough Federation defenses were neutralized, Rescue Leader ordered Rescue Flight to pick up the prisoners at the camps. The Bravo pilots defended the Boats from patrols of STAPs and Patrol Boats, and also destroyed a shield gate that was blocking Rescue Flight's escape route. While the Rescue Boats finished at the prison camps, the pilots cleared away turret droids in the valley between the camps and a nearby sea to ensure the boats' safety. About the time Rescue Flight began moving downstream, droid starfighters and a dropship sent by the Trade Federation arrived in the area and headed for the mouth of the river. Bravo Flight engaged the Federation craft and was able to destroy the dropship before it could deploy any tanks. The Bravo pilots continued to fight with the droid starfighters until all of the droids were defeated. When the Rescue Boats reached the sea, they came under attack from additional Patrol Boats along with a wave of Trade Federation droid bombers. Bravo Squadron was able to destroy the new attackers. As Rescue Flight approached the Europa Islands, more bombers and Patrol Boats approached to attack both Rescue Flight and the Mercatan. The pilots fended off the last attack, allowing all the civilians from all three Rescue Boats to be moved to the freighter. Mercatan then took off under escort from Bravo Squadron. Trivia'' Category:Invasion of Naboo Era Category:Invasion of Earth Era Category:32 BBY Category:1991 Category:Star Wars Starfighter Events